This invention relates generally to vehicle fuel delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for calibrating an integrated injection nozzle and injection pump.
Common practice for conventional diesel fuel injection systems has been to calibrate the injection pump with standardized, calibration-only injectors and standardized, calibration-only injection lines. When installed on the engine, the injection system is composed of the calibrated pump together with different injectors and different injection lines. Since variables in both the injectors and injection lines influence injection system performance, additional tolerance must be added to the fuel delivery and timing capabilities since the individual components were not calibrated together as a system.
Government mandated requirements to continually reduce both diesel engine emissions and fuel consumption, combined with commercial pressures to provide satisfactory performance to the customer, result in a need to more accurately calibrate diesel fuel injection systems and reduce system performance tolerances.